Poisoned Flower
by WinnerGazelle
Summary: After getting poisoned in a mission, Lucy has no choice but to take matters in her own hands to save her life and future. -Rated T to be safe, rewrite of an old story, possible LaLu.-


I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

The world came to a stop, I can't feel a thing. My eyes were wide and my stomach dropped, something I never thought of hearing had been told to my face only moments ago.

"You're not able to continue as a mage, Miss Lucy"

I felt tears brimming at the corner of my eyes, my limbs felt numb and overwhelming grief took over me, "The poison has no antidote, it is a very peculiar case, Miss Lucy. It's slowly eating away at your magical core until it's no more. I'm very sorry to say this, but it's for the best if you give up being a mage." The healer said with an indifferent voice. My throat tightened and tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, I clutched my hands and prayed it was all a dream, but it felt so real.

"Please... Leave me alone, for now. Please" I said with a shaking voice. The healer took his tools and headed to the infirmary door. My teammates were standing beside my bed, I didn't see their expressions as I hung my head low, "Please, get out." I said to my teammates, I heard slow footsteps and the door clicking shut. I held my knees to my chest as I rest my head on them, and I broke down. My body shook as sobs erupted from my chest, my throat felt tight as tears dripped freely from my eyes; I let it all out, as I wept.

Lucy Heartfillia's life has just ended.

I couldn't sleep well through the night. Nightmares plagued me until I woke up. I had dark bags under my eyes and I felt exhausted. I stared at the ceiling with blank eyes, I lightly traced the bandages on my neck, the cause of all this. I contemplated what I should do next; obviously, I can't stay at the guild anymore; a non-magic person entering a magic guild, what a ridiculous idea! Professional healers cannot heal me, Wendy cannot heal me, and I am supposed to wait until my magical core perishes with nothing to do about it.

I let out a frustrated wail as I held my hands to my face, but my eyes widened as I remembered a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Would Natsu give up like this? Would he despair over a future while sitting without doing anything? With a small bit of confidence, I got up from the infirmary bed and headed to the window. I looked down on the empty street, there wasn't a single person; everyone left to their respective houses or dorms, only a few people in the guild repairing the ruined furniture and cleaning up the mess caused by their fellow guild mates.

With a determined look, I opened the window and took the bed sheets along with the curtains around the bed. I tied the ends of the sheets together tightly and tied one of the ends to the bed's metal railings. I tugged on it to see if it was loose; it was tightly bound. I dropped the makeshift rope from the window until it almost touched the second floor's balcony. I stood in front of the nightstand beside my bed and held the bottle that was on top of it, I frowned as I read the information again; I had to take one pill a day to slow the effects of the poison and to numb the pain, but that was the extent of what they could do.

I pocketed the bottle in my short's pocket and took my belt with my keys. I proceeded to climb down from the window. After a struggle, I finally reached the balcony. I untied whatever I could reach from the sheets and I tied it to the balcony's railing, it stopped a little above halfway through, so I have to jump the rest of the way. I climbed down and when I reached the end of the rope, I let go. I hit the ground with a thud, my left shoulder, side taking the brunt of the fall, the air knocked out of my lungs, and I struggled to get the air back. I wheezed and coughed as tears were prickling in the corner of my eyes, I forced myself to calm down as I took deep slow breaths. When I finally seemed to breathe normally, I checked my left shoulder, my sides and shoulder hurt like hell, it's going to be a hell of a bruise later on, but thankfully, my shoulder wasn't dislocated.

I stood on the ground, barefoot and wearing a tattered tank top and shorts, I looked like shit. Bandages wrapped on my hands and neck, scratches littering my body. I sighed before quickly looking around the guild to check if there is someone. Someone came out of the guild, I quickly leaned my back on the wall and out of the view, and I heard a yawn and some mutters before the footsteps disappeared. I relaxed as I looked again to see if someone else was there, fortunately, there was no one and the gate was still open.

I quickly ran to the gate and into the quiet streets of Magnolia. Some guards were dozing off so I managed to get to my apartment safely. I opened the door and the dusty scent of my apartment welcomed me, I had left with Wendy for a couple of weeks for a mission, just before my... accident. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts; it wasn't the time for that now. I locked the door behind me as I entered, I immediately headed to my kitchen for some food, and I was famished! Luckily, I found some canned fruit, the only thing I had, since I emptied my kitchen before my mission; I wouldn't want getting back and finding molding food in my fridge. I finished the fruit rather quickly; I drank some water then headed to my room.

I got a brown leather travel bag from under my bed; I packed some clothes, underwear, toiletries, first aid pack and other things. I put another pair of shoes in another compartment. I took a change of clothing and headed to the bathroom, I cleaned up a bit, careful to not aggravate my injuries. I changed my bandages and wore my clothes, black Capri pants and a simple blue blouse. I took my bag and cloak and headed to the door and slipped a note under a vase on the table near the door. I wore my combat boots and exited the apartment quietly.

I glanced at my watch, it's six thirty, by the time I reach the train station, it will open. I checked that I have my money with me as I jogged to the station, weaving between streets and running in back alleys. I finally reached and the sun was starting to rise, the sky a light purple mixing with oranges, reds and yellows from the sunlight; it was a beautiful sight.

I purchased a ticket to the second nearest town, as the healer who came to heal me yesterday was from the nearest one and he hadn't done me any good. I boarded the train when it arrived and I settled in my designated seat. Now would be the time Fairy Tail wakes up, I thought wistfully, but I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, feeling determined, I thought about what my goal is now.

I am going to find someone who can heal me.


End file.
